Dear, Author!
by kimjongwinn
Summary: Kyungsoo adalah seorang penulis cerita fiksi yang sedang naik daun. Suatu hari Kyungsoo merasa kesulitan untuk mendapatkan inspirasi untuk karya tulis barunya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, sebuah keajaiban tengah menghampiri hidupnya. "Aku Kai, dan aku… Adalah tokoh fiksi buatanmu," ;;; KaiSoo! DFTRNR
1. Chapter 1

**Dear, Author!**

.

Main Cast: KaiSoo

Other Cast: EXO members

.

Author: Kimjongwinn

.

Disclaimer: all casts belong to themselves. this is originally my story

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Don't like? Don't read.

.

©kimjongwinn

* * *

"KYAA~ Last chapter update!" Riuh seorang yeoja memancing keributan lain yang tak kalah ramai. Seperti biasa, yeoja-yeoja ini selalu berkerumun membicarakan hal-hal berbau K-Pop dan tentu saja, fanfiction. Kerumunan yeoja itu pun segera membuka ponsel mereka dan benar saja kata yeoja pemancing keributan tadi.

"Aahh.. Fanfiction karya D.O-nim memang selalu bagus," ucap salah seorang yeoja diantara kerumunan itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran tentang cerita baru selanjutnya,"

"Hey, kau tidak tau? Katanya D.O-nim tidak akan mempublish fanfiction lagi,"

"Mwo?! Tidakkk,"

Bla, bla, bla. Sepasang telinga dari seorang namja berkulit putih susu dan bermata bulat menangkap pembicaraan yeoja-yeoja tadi dari awal sampai habis. Selain bermaksud menguping, suara mereka juga terlalu kencang dan heboh.

"Hey Dyo-dyo," panggil seorang namja sambil duduk di depan meja Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat tadi.

"Chennn," Kyungsoo menghela napas lalu melipat tangannya diatas meja dan menatap Chen.

"Kau kenapa lagi, D.O-nim? Oh tak perlu dijawab. Pasti tentang kelanjutan cerita konyolmu itu," Kyungsoo menghela napas lagi.

"Ssstt! Jangan panggil aku dengan pen-name kuuu," Kyungsoo membenarkan duduknya. "Nanti mereka tauuu," bisik Kyungsoo pelan sambil menunjuk kerumunan yeoja tadi.

"Kkk. Bodoh, mereka tak akan tau. Ngomong-ngomong.. Kau jadi menutup account-mu itu?"

"Aku masih belum tau, Chen-ah.. Mungkin aku hanya akan hiatus,"

"Hiatus sampai ujian selesai?" Sahabat sejak kecil Kyungsoo itu melontarkan banyak pertanyaan yang sedaritadi membuatnya bingung sendiri.

"Aaaaah diamlah dulu Jongdae-yaaaaa," Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap laptopnya nanar sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. "Ayolah otakku yang pintar, kumohon bekerjalah.." Kyungsoo bicara sendiri sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya ke kepala. Jongdae atau Chen yang duduk di depan bangku Kyungsoo menoleh kepadanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bicara sendiri? Dengar tuh penjelasan Junmyeon seonsaengnim,"

TUKK!

Sebatang spidol tiba-tiba menghantam puncak kepala Chen.

"Selamat, Kim Jongdae! Pesananmu sudah sampai dengan selamat, sekarang kerjakan soal di depan," senyum guru matematika itu. Chen yang daritadi tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya pun mau tak mau maju dan mengerjakan soal-soal di papan tulis. Kyungsoo yang duduk di bangku paling belakang pun hanya bisa terkikik pelan melihat tingkah bodoh sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Orangtuanya bekerja di Jepang dan mengirimi Kyungsoo uang setiap bulannya. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak keberatan tinggal sendirian di kota sebesar Seoul, karena sejak kecil Kyungsoo sudah dilatih untuk mandiri.

Oh iya. Kyungsoo adalah seorang penulis cerita fiksi di blog nya yang sedang digemari banyak orang terutama yeoja. Tak heran jika ia sejak di sekolah mendengarkan atau lebih tepatnya menguping pembicaraan yeoja-yeoja pembaca ceritanya hanya sekedar untuk meningkatkan kualitas ceritanya. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau Kyungsoo adalah D.O. (kecuali Chen)

Drrt.. drrrt.

Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya. Ada email masuk dari pembaca-pembaca setianya.

[D.O-nim Jjang! Kenapa harus tamatt T.T]

[Ah ceritanya sangat bagusss. Tolong buat sequelnyaaa]

Dan masih banyak lagi. Kyungsoo tak melewatkan satu email pun untuk dibaca. Kebanyakan isinya sama dan sama lagi. Tapi ada satu email yang membuatnya cukup kebingungan.

[D.O-nim, tolong buat cerita romance!]

Romance? Jatuh cinta pun Kyungsoo tak pernah.

"Mungkin akan kupertimbangkan.."

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya asal lalu merebahkan badannya di kasur empuknya

"Hmm.. Romance ya.. Kuharap aku bisa membuatnya dengan baik," katanya dalam hati lalu memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, sebuah keajaiban tengah menghampiri hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Secercah cahaya yang mengintip lewat celah tirai jendela menandakan hari telah pagi. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo masih betah bermalas-malasan di atas kasurnya, padahal biasanya Kyungsoo sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk mengawali harinya. Hari ini hari sabtu, saatnya bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ya apalagi kalau bukan mengarang cerita barunya.

"Hm..." Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, lalu duduk dan mendapati ponselnya berdering.

"Yeoboseyo.." suara Kyungsoo masih serak. Orang di seberang sana tidak menjawab Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba jaringan telepon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh si penelepon. Kyungsoo tak mengindahkannya , ia pun segera mandi dan bersiap.

"Baiklah... Apa yang harus kutulis ya.." Jemari Kyungsoo lincah memencet-mencet tuts keyboard laptopnya, menuangkan inspirasi-inspirasi dari pikirannya.

.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam Kyungsoo berkutat di depan laptopnya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa kesulitan untuk mendapatkan inspirasi untuk karya tulis barunya ini.

"Hahh.. Mungkin aku butuh istirahat sebentar," Kyungsoo pun berjalan ke dapur dan minum segelas _sprite. _Lalu Kyungsoo pun menuju ke ruang tamu untuk sekedar menonton TV dan merilekskan pikirannya.

Baru saja Kyungsoo duduk di sofa, ia merasakan seseorang sedang berdiri belakangnya.

_Deg! _

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan sepasang tangan tengah memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Si..siapa?" Kyungsoo merasa ketakutan sekarang. Ia tak bisa berkutik karena ia terlalu takut. Sampai akhirnya tangan itu menghilang dan sesosok lelaki muncul di depannya. Kyungsoo merasa aneh ketika lelaki berkulit _tan _itu menyentuh kedua pipinya dan mengelusnya.

"Kai. Aku Kai,"

_Tunggu. Kai? Sepertinya nama itu familiar. _

"Dan aku… Adalah tokoh fiksi buatanmu,"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

This is my first fanfiction jadi harap maklum kalau ga gitu seru nyahahahaha

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear, Author!**

.

KaiSoo (Kai x D.O)

.

.

Author's note:

Unlimited thanks to readers (including silent readers kalo ada LOL) for reading my very abstract(?) fanfiction. Saya nulis ff ini sambil ngarep dot com pemirsah hahaha semoga aja nasib author kayak Dio beneran ya(?) Hmmmm thanks juga buat yang uda RnR /tebar wink kai/ and nyempetin buat baca ini FF ^^; capcusss~

.

DFTRNR

.

©kimjongwinn

* * *

**Chapter 2**

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan posisi duduk di tempat yang sama di sofa. Ia ingat persis bagaimana kejadian aneh yang menimpanya kemarin. Jelas-jelas itu tidak mungkin bukan? Tapi kenyataannya hidung Kyungsoo menangkap bau asap yang datang dari dapur yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

_Bau apa ini? Jangan-jangan kebakaran!_

Ia reflek bangun dan berlari menuju dapurnya dan menemukan seonggok nasi goreng gosong di atas kompor kesayangannya. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya, "Hahhh.. Hampir saja.." Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. Tapi tunggu, nasi goreng? Siapa pula yang memasak selain dirinya di apartemennya? Apa orangtua nya? Itu lebih tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo pun bingung.

Bukan hanya tragedi dapur gosong, tetapi ditambah juga dengan shower air yang menyala tanpa ada yang memakai dan stok snack di kulkas Kyungsoo habis. Kyungsoo berpikir kalau ini adalah ulah Chen, walaupun ia memang adalah penghabis snack, tapi ia bisa memasak dan mematikan shower seusai mandi. Awal yang cukup buruk untuk memulai hari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket yang terletak di beberapa blok dari apartemennya untuk membeli suplai makanan untuk seminggu terakhir ini. Di perjalanannya ia merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengikutinya entah siapa itu dan ketika Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, tak ada siapapun. Mungkin agak horror, tapi Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengakhiri hari Minggu nya untuk sekedar melanjutkan cerita fiksinya. Mungkin bawaan suasana hatinya yang kurang baik karena kejadian-kejadian tadi pagi makanya inspirasi Kyungsoo buyar seketika.

Tiba-tiba perasaan itu datang lagi, perasaan yang sama ketika Kai tiba-tiba muncul.

_Perasaan ini muncul lagi..._

Kyungsoo mengklik tombol save dan membiarkan laptopnya menyala.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk disana? Kau tidak bosan?" Suara itu. Suara yang membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya. Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"S..sedang apa kau di kasurku?" Kai hanya menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah bertingkah seakan dirinya mau diperkosa.

"Menurutmu? Aku sedang tiduran," Kai membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk.

"K..kau sebenarnya siapa sih? Lalu kau ini makhluk apa? Apa aku bisa melihat arwah gentayangan? Katakan apa maumuuu," Kyungsoo menatap Kai horror.

"Aku Kai, aku tokoh fiksi buatanmu, kau tidak sedang melihat arwah gentayangan, dan aku tidak mau apa-apa darimu. Jelas?" Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai tak percaya.

Untuk mengetes apakah Kai bukan arwah, Kyungsoo melempar sebuah bantal kecil di dekatnya ke arah Kai.

"Hey!" Kai menangkap bantal kecil itu. "Kau kenapa sih? Aku tidak salah apa-apa kok malah dihajar,"

"... Apakah kau seorang manusia?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku adalah tokoh fiksi," Kai berdiri lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apa itu kau yang membuat dapurku gosong dan membuang air dengan sia-sia. Oh dan juga _snack_ku. Apa itu semua ulahmu?" Kai mengangguk dengan tampang _innocent_. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang hanya fiktif belaka hidup di dalam dunia nyata dan mengganggu hidupnya. Kenapa harus aku, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Oh iya. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kai.

"K..kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo sejujurnya masih agak takut dengan Kai. Ya siapa tahu Kai hanyalah orang gila atau bahkan _psycho _yang mengincar dirinya dengan berpura-pura menjadi 'tokoh fiksi buatannya'.

Kai tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Buatkan aku makanan~" pinta Kai dengan suara manja. Kyungsoo pun mau tak mau menurutinya.

.

.

.

Selesai makan, Kyungsoo pun berbincang dengan Kai. Bertanya dari A sampai Z tentangnya dan kenapa ia bisa disini, di dunia nyata.

"Jadi kesimpulannya... apa?" Otak Kyungsoo terlalu lemot untuk mencerna kata-kata Kai. Kyungsoo adalah pendengar yang baik tapi ia tetap tidak mengerti apa yang Kai katakan. Entah itu karena ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, atau malah terjebak dalam pesona seorang Kai.

Kai mendengus pelan. Setelah panjang lebar ia menjelaskannya kepada Kyungsoo, ternyata tidak membuahkan apa-apa.

"Intinya, aku hanya akan muncul kalau kau menulis ceritamu. Lalu aku akan hilang saat kau bangun tidur," Kyungsoo ber-oh-ria. Setidaknya ia 'sedikit' mengerti sekarang.

CKLEK!

Tiba-tiba pintu apartemen Kyungsoo terbuka, menampakkan seseorang berjaket merah dengan sedikit bercak air hujan bagian punggung dan pundaknya.

"Chen?" Chen pun masuk ke dalam sambil melepas jaketnya.

"Hujannya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi! Lihat nih aku sampai basah kuyup begini," gerutu Chen.

Kyungsoo melihat Chen berjalan melewati Kai, seperti Kai hanyalah angin lewat.

_Apa itu artinya Kai hanya bisa dilihat oleh aku saja? _

"Jongdae-ah, apa kau tak melihatnya?"

"Nya? Siapa? Kau berhalusinasi?" Berarti dugaan Kyungsoo benar.

"T..tidak. Lupakan saja," Kyungsoo tertawa renyah sambil tersenyum padahal tak ada yang lucu.

Kai hanya mengikuti Kyungsoo kemanapun ia pergi. Kai tahu kalau hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa melihatnya. Jadi ia tak perlu ambil pusing dengan sahabat 'pembuat'nya ini.

Kyungsoo merasa agak risih, takutnya Chen mengira kalau dia gila karena sejak tadi men-clingak-clinguk-an kepalanya padahal tak ada siapapun menurut Chen selain Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa? Sedang sakit?" Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

Chen tidak ambil pusing. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku tebal dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau membeli itu semua?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya yang bulat itu, tak percaya kalau di hadapannya tersaji beberapa buku novel incarannya yang diyakini amat sangat langka untuk dijual di toko buku.

Chen mengangguk. "Kenapa? Lagipula aku tidak membelinya, Kyungsoo-ya. Pamanku kan pengoleksi buku, dia memberiku ini. Maaf-maaf saja ya aku tidak suka membaca apalagi novel-novel seperti itu. Daripada buku itu kutelantarkan, lebih baik kuberikan saja padamu,"

"Kau memberi ini semua padaku? Astaga terima kasih banyak Jongdae-ya!" Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Hanya bukulah yang paling ia sayangi. Dan juga Chen. Dan mungkin nanti bisa juga Kai.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 1 subuh tetapi Kyungsoo masih belum tidur. Ia sibuk dengan bacaan baru hadiah dari sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo belum merasa mengantuk. Ia merasa ada beban yang semakin memberat di badannya, Kai tertidur di pundaknya. Tadi setelah Chen pulang, Kyungsoo langsung menyibukkan dirinya sambil bersantai duduk bersandar di atas kasur membaca buku barunya. Kai yang bosan pun mau tidak mau ikutan membaca di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup bacaan keempatnya malam ini. Matanya sudah tak bisa menahan kantuknya lagi, ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Lagipula sudah terlalu larut untuk seorang pelajar yang keesokan harinya akan bersekolah.

Lelaki berkaos putih kebesaran itu membenarkan posisi tidur Kai di sebelahnya dan menidurkan kepalanya diatas bantal. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo tidur di sebelah Kai dengan posisi agak mendempet karena kasurnya yang sebenarnya _single bed_ tapi malah dipakai untuk dua orang. Tapi Kyungsoo tak keberatan, toh nanti Kai juga menghilang saat ia bangun.

"Selamat malam," Kyungsoo mematikan lampu kamarnya, membiarkan sinar remang rembulan menerangi ruangan itu.

Esoknya Kyungsoo tidak menemukan sosok Kai ketika ia membuka matanya. Ketika Kyungsoo melihat jam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:45AM sedangkan gerbang sekolah akan ditutup pada pukul 08:00AM.

.

.

.

"Hoshh.. Hoshh.." Kyungsoo menyeka keringat di dahinya karna ia sedang menjalani hukuman keliling lapangan sekolahnya yang luas selama 20 kali karena terlambat. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan 9 kali putaran. Jujur saja Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa lebih baik mengerjakan 500 soal fisika daripada hukuman fisik seperti ini. Dan sialnya, hanya Kyungsoo seorang yang terlambat pagi itu.

Kyungsoo berlari untuk putaran ke sepuluhnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing, badannya melemas, dan ia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit pening di kepalanya, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, ia berada di UKS. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Seseorang sedang membaca buku sambil menunggunya siuman. Ia tak kenal dengan orang itu, dari wajahnya sih Kyungsoo menebak kalau ia adalah kakak kelasnya. Orang itu melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Oh, D.O-nim. Kau sudah sadarkan diri ternyata,"

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

.

Review replies:

**AnnKyu:** iya ini udah update hahaha xD Kai itu tokoh fiksi come true :3

**Thousand Spring: **iya nih pendek -_,- ini uda lanjut :3

**Cassiopeia1215:** saya juga berharap demikian -_,-

**dinysabrina6: **iya juga ya baru kepikiran(?) nyahaha :3

.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Nada Lim, AnnKyu, GuardMe, opikyung0113, Thousand Spring, Cassiopeia1215, dinysabrina6, puputkyungsoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear, Author!**

.

.

.

KaiSoo (Kai x D.O)

.

.

Disclaimer: This story is MINE. No plagiarism, no silent reading please :)

.

©kimjongwinn

* * *

_Dengan sedikit pening di kepalanya, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, ia berada di UKS. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Seseorang sedang membaca buku sambil menunggunya siuman. Ia tak kenal dengan orang itu, dari wajahnya sih Kyungsoo menebak kalau ia adalah kakak kelasnya. Orang itu melihat ke arah Kyungsoo._

_"Oh, D.O-nim. Kau sudah sadarkan diri ternyata,"_

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

"K..kau.. Kau siapa?" Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, ia mengerutkan alisnya. Ribuan pertanyaan menyerang otaknya.

_Siapa dia? _

_Bagaimana dia mengenalku? _

_Kenapa dia bisa tahu nama penaku?_

_Apa Chen membocorkannya?_

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lagi.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun," Ia mengedarkan senyum manisnya kepada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, ingin bersalaman.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun. Ia merasa identitasnya terancam, entahlah hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu kenapa ia berpikir seperti itu.

"Ba..bagaimana kau tahu? Tentang 'D.O-nim'.."

"Kalau kuceritakan sekarang sih mungkin tujuh hari tujuh malam tidak akan selesai," Pemuda ber_eyeliner _tebal itu menutup buku yang tadi ia baca. Ia menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hey, namamu Kyungsoo kan?'

"I..iya,"

"Oh berarti benar kau adalah D.O-nim," Tiba-tiba Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya,tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ya kembali ke kelasku, Choi seonsaengnim hanya menyuruhku untuk menemanimu sampai kau sadarkan diri,"

"Itu ada roti dan susu, kau makanlah. Tadi kau pingsan karna kurang asupan makanan," lanjutnya sambil membenarkan poninya.

Entah kenapa nada bicara Baekhyun agak berubah menjadi ketus dan terkesan dingin. Baekhyun pun melangkah keluar UKS karena ia merasa tugasnya sudah selesai dan tiba-tiba saja muncul wajah Chen yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chen, menatapnya malas, lalu pergi begitu saja melewatinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kau tak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya aku-"

"Tadi itu siapa? Dia mengapakanmu?"

"Dia Baekh-"

"Kau benar-benar tak kenapa-kenapa kan?"

"Iya Chen aku-"

"Tadi dia berbuat apa disini? Kok dia bisa disini?"

"CHEN!" Kyungsoo merasa frustasi karna Chen terus menerus menanyakan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan.

"Kau duduklah dulu, tenangkan dirimu, jangan _over-protective_, aku bukan pacarmu untuk kau tanya-tanya seperti itu," Chen pun duduk di tempat Baekhyun duduk tadi. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya singkat.

"Itu Baekhyun. Dia _sunbae _kita. Sepertinya sih dia dari kelas XII," Kyungsoo menggigit rotinya lalu menatap Chen.

"Ooh.. Wajahnya menyebalkan," cibir Chen dengan ekspresi hey-dia-orang-yang-paling-menyebalkan-sedunia-loh.

"Berhentilah membuat ekspresi seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin muntah," kata Kyungsoo. Chen hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan datarnya yang sama sekali tidak datar.

"Tadi kau kenapa bisa pingsan?"

"Kau bolos ya, Chen?"

"Hey jawab dulu pertanyaanku,"

"Ya ya ya. Tadi pagi aku telat bangun-"

"Terlambat bangun? Tumben sekali,"

"Chen berhentilah memotong pembicaraanku atau aku tak akan menceritakannya sama sekali kepadamu," Chen pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu aku buru-buru ke sekolah dan lupa sarapan," Baru saja Chen ingin membuka mulutnya lagi, Kyungsoo langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan, "Dan aku terlambat. Pintu gerbang ditutup dan aku disuruh untuk berlari keliling lapangan 20 kali putaran. Saat putaran ke 9 menjelang 10, aku pingsan. Lalu seseorang membawaku kesini. Dan saat aku sadar, ternyata orang yang tadi kau bilang menyebalkan itu," cerita Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Suasana pun menjadi hening.

Hening..

"Kau sudah boleh bicara kok, Chen," Kyungsoo terkikik dengan tingkah sahabat gila nya ini. Selalu heboh, banyak bicara, juru gosip. Tapi Kyungsoo bisa memakluminya.

"Hey kau tahu tidak," Kyungsoo angkat bicara lagi.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo berpikir lagi. Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya pada Chen. Atau malah nanti Chen akan bingung sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chen lagi.

"Eum.. Tidak kok. Tidak apa-apa," Chen mengernyitkan alisnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

Sudah biasa bagi Kyungsoo untuk melihat Chen hampir setiap hari di apartemennya. Entah itu karena Chen ingin meminjam _playstation _Kyungsoo, atau mengerjakan PR bersama, atau bahkan hanya karena Chen bosan di rumah saja. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo membuat kunci duplikat untuk Chen agar dia bisa masuk sendiri kalau-kalau misalnya Kyungsoo sedang berada di luar atau sedang sibuk.

Sore itu sepulang sekolah, Chen memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan (atau lebih tepatnya menyontek) PR-PR yang diberikan Lee seonsaengnim tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kau nanti pulang jam berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membawa sebuah jus jeruk botolan dan menyodorkannya kepada Chen.

"_Thanks,_" Chen mengambil jus itu lalu meminumnya. "Mungkin malam,"

"Orangtuamu tidak mencarimu memangnya?"

"Mereka tak akan peduli, kau seperti tidak kenal mereka saja," Kyungsoo hanya memanggut. Mereka pun memulai mengerjakan PR-PR mereka.

30 menit pertama.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengerjakan PRnya, sedangkan Chen sudah mulai menampakkan wajah _stress _padahal ia baru mengerjakan 3 soal. Lain dengan Kyungsoo yang sibuk di dunianya sendiri.

1 jam kemudian.

Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan PRnya, sedangkan Chen sudah menutup bukunya (Chen sudah menyerah dengan puluhan soal dan memutuskan untuk menyontek Kyungsoo saja).

08.00 PM

Chen sedang sibuk menyalin PR dari buku Kyungsoo, yang dicontek pun tidak keberatan karena dengan begitu Chen akan diam dan tidak akan ribut kebosanan. Kyungsoo membuka laptopnya, melanjutkan ceritanya. Entah kenapa _mood_nya sedang bagus, jadi kali ini dia mengarang lebih panjang. Ia lupa mengenai 'Kai akan muncul lagi ketika ia melanjutkan ceritanya', Kyungsoo pun mengklik tombol _save _lalu mematikan laptopnya.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup panjang untuk ku _publish_," Kyungsoo meregangkan otot-ototnya sejenak.

.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Perasaan itu muncul lagi.

_Tak ada siapa-siapa..._

_._

"Mencariku?" Si pemilik suara tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Kyungsoo, membuatnya nyaris melompat.

"Astaga Kai kau mengagetkanku!" jerit Kyungsoo.

"Kai? Siapa pula dia? Kau mengigau, ya?" tanya Chen menatapnya bingung.

_Sial. Aku lupa kalau ada Chen disini... _

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Ckckck.. Kau terlalu banyak menyelam ke dunia imajinasimu Kyungsoo-ah, sampai gila begitu," Chen menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo aneh.

"T..tidak.. Bu-bukannya begitu,"

Lelaki yang satunya hanya menggeleng-geleng mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian Chen telah selesai menyalin PR Kyungsoo, yah setidaknya ada usaha sedikt untuk mengerjakan daripada tidak sama sekali, pikirnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Kyung, jaga dirimu. Jangan teriak-teriak sendiri lagi ya," Selesai berpamitan, Chen pun pulang.

.

Blam.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Kyungsoo langsung menjitak kepala Kai.

"Y..yak apa salahku?"

"Apa salahmu apanya! Kau membuatku kelihatan seperti orang gila tadiii. Untung Chen tidak curiga sampai bagaimana, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan membawaku ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk dirawat," omel Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berambut _brunette _tengah menatap pemandangan rintik-rintik air hujan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar jendela sebuah café. Ia menghela napas pelan, kesendirian memang sudah menjadi musik tersendiri baginya. Sendiri adalah kesukaannya, sendiri jauh lebih baik, pikirnya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, lalu mengambil secangkir kopi yang mungkin sudah agak dingin karena tidak ia minum daritadi. Dirapikannya jaket yang sedang dipakai, lalu diminumnya pelan kopi itu.

"Do Kyungsoo.. D.O-nim.." gumamnya pelan sambil menyunggingkan _smirk _dari ujung bibir kecilnya.

_Café _ini cukup sepi sehingga amat cocok untuk orang yang ingin kesendirian sambil ditemani secangkir kopi untuk menghilangkan penat.

"_Geez.. _Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu dalam kondisi seperti ini, Baekhyun," Seseorang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, si namja penyuka kesendirian itu. Ia melepas topi abu-abu nya, dan membersihkan beberapa noda rintik hujan yang sedikit mengotori jaket tebalnya.

"Oh," Baekhyun berusaha menjawab sesingkat-singkatnya. Selain malas bicara, ia juga sedang _moody _belakangan ini. Atau entahlah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik setelah kau lulus sekolah, Yifan," Baekhyun mendengus pelan lalu tersenyum meledek ke arah si lelaki tinggi itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya nya.

"Yahh.. Setidaknya aku tak perlu belajar semalam-subuh hanya untuk kejar-kejaran nilai denganmu," tawa Baekhyun singkat.

Kesunyian kembali meliputi dua teman lama ini. Salah satu pihak memang sedang tidak mau bicara banyak, pihak yang satunya bingung ingin memulai percakapannya bagaimana.

"Oh iya. Jangan panggil aku dengan Yifan lagi ya,"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Namaku sekarang adalah Kris,"

"Sejak kapan? Astaga namamu semakin aneh," Rasanya Baekhyun ingin tertawa bebas, tapi ia hanya agak terkikik, menjaga imej _cool _nya.

"Jangan menghinaku. Aku merasa Kris itu sudah cukup keren,"

"Keren versimu itu aneh,"

"Oh, apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cari itu?" tanya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kris memang selalu begitu sejak dulu, jika ia merasa tak bisa melawan kata-kata Baekhyun atau siapapun itu, ia akan mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan menanyakan hal-hal lain.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Yah, dia sama sepertiku dulu. Masih saaangat lugu,"

"Memangnya dulu kau lugu?"

"Kris, _shut up_. Kalau mau mengajakku bertengkar sekarang bukan saatnya," Kris hanya tertawa renyah, Baekhyun tak akan mungkin bisa bertengkar atau adu pukul, apalagi kalau melawan Kris. Dan lagi ini tempat umum. Ia tahu Baekhyun hanya bercanda.

.

.

.

_Drrt.. Drrrt.._

Getaran ponsel membangunkan Kyungsoo dari lanunannya, padahal dia sedang menonton televisi dengan Kai, sedangkan lelaki _tan _yang duduk di sebelahnya itu malah sibuk sendiri menonton sekelompok orang-orang yang sedang melakukan aksi bela diri (Kai benar-benar suka dengan serial _action _yang ditemukan Kyungsoo di bawah sofa tadi).

Kyungsoo menggapai ponselnya, "Oh, ada pesan masuk," batin Kyungsoo lalu mengeceknya.

_**[From: Unknown number**_

_**Bisa ke Moonbucks Café di Seoul Town Squre? **_

_**Kutunggu kau sampai jam 10 malam. Aku di meja nomor 21.**_

_**-Byun Baekhyun-]**_

_Ada apa _sunbae _mengirim pesan ini?_

_**[To: Baekhyun **_**sunbae-nim**

_**Baiklah.]**_

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mematikan _DVD Player _dan TV, membuat Kai mengeluh berisik meminta _film_nya dilanjutkan.

"Mau temani aku ke _mall_? Aku perlu bertemu seorang teman," tawar Kyungsoo. Kai berhenti mengeluh dan langsung mengangguk mantap.

.

.

Sesampainya Kyungsoo dan Kai disana, Kai langsung merengek meminta dibelikan baju baru. Hey, Kai bahkan bukan manusia asli. Tapi Kai tidak peduli, ia tetap bersikeras ingin beli.

"Baju itu bagus, Kyung! Belikan aku itu," mohon Kai sambil ber_puppy eyes _dan menunjuk-nunjuk kaos biru bertuliskan "_I Am Awesome"_. Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas lalu menggeleng.

"Diamlah, Kai. Kenapa kau daritadi berisik sekali, sih?" jawab Kyungsoo pelan, ia tak mau terlihat gila karena dikira bicara sendiri. Tapi Kai tidak mengindahkan ancaman Kyungsoo, ia tetap merengek minta dibelikan baju baru. Dan jawaban Kyungsoo tak jauh-jauh dari 'Bajumu masih pantas untuk dipakai' , 'Tak ada yang bisa melihatmu memakai baju bagus' , dan sampai akhirnya pun Kai masih tetap memohon (lebih tepatnya merengek) kepada Kyungsoo.

Dan beberapa lama kemudian, Kai berhenti merengek. Bukan karena lelah atau apa, ia malah mulai bicara sendiri (tentu saja karena Kyungsoo selalu tidak menjawab semua pertanyaannya dan Kai malah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri).

.

Setiap orang punya batasan, termasuk Kyungsoo. Kesabarannya sudah mencapai batasnya.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM DULU SEBENTAR?" Beberapa pasang mata melihat Kyungsoo bingung apa yang sedang terjadi dan kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat bicara sendiri. Merasa malu karna terus dilihati orang lain, lelaki yang lebih pendek langsung mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Kai.

"T..tunggu," Kai mengejar Kyungsoo lalu menyamakan langkahnya.

"Terima kasih, Kai. Kau telah membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila," Kyungsoo melihat Kai dengan tatapan _killer _dan bicara dengan nada mengejek.

Kai terdiam. "Maaf.." Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan 'hm'. Lalu mereka sampai di tempat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun janjian tadi.

.

Kyungsoo berkeliling di dalam _café _itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok pria _baby face _itu.

_Oh iya, dia di meja 21! _

Mereka beralih menuju meja 21 seperti yang Baekhyun beritahu. Tetap, tak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi ada secarik kertas di diatas meja tersebut.

_**Maaf D.O-nim! Aku harus pulang duluan, ada urusan. **_

_**Mungkin besok saja kita bicaranya!**_

_**From your dearest bro,**_

_**Byun Baekhyun.**_

_Apa-apaan dia? _

"Jadi... Tidak jadi bertemu temanmu?" tanya Kai memecah keheningan. Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, membuat Kai menatapnya bingung.

"Ayo kita beli bajumu," jawab Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai tersenyum cerah seperti baru mendapat uang $100 juta.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Aahhhhhh maap ya kelamaan update nyaaaaa T.T Blame school activities , they make me so busy -_,- Oh iya, thanksssss banget buat yang ngeluangin waktunya buat baca FF pertamaku ini xD

Btw ini uda cukup panjang belom? Aduh jujur aku jadi mandet(?) otaknya nyahahahaha~

Rencana sih di chapter 4 mau dibikin kaisoo feels nya, jadi tenang sazah ya para kaisoo shipper mehehehehe:3

Thank you

and thank you :3

.

.

* * *

**Review replies:**

**lee**** kaisoo****: **iyah kyungsoo nya emang kyk org gila disini(?) xD liat sikon kalau bs jd nyata kai nya pasti thor jdiin nyata (?) #apaini

**Guest:**film mandarin apa? #kepengennontonjuga

**OhSooYeol:** sudah terjelaskan di chapter ini nyahahaha :3

**puputkyungsoo:** sudah ada di chap ini~ :3

**opikyung0113:**kaisoo kok~ :3 nah itu dia gregetnya(?) kan lbih ga mainstream(?) tuh kalo jatuh cinta sm tokoh fiksi :3

**Cassiopeia1215:** nyehehehe :3 ah coba aja pas bkin ff ini Kai tb2 muncul trs nyender d pundak akuh TwT

**dinysabrina6:** kalo kris krg gimanaaa gitu xD kkk baekhyun tuh yg nungguin gapapa lah ya /? #apa

**Guest:** jinjja? aku gatau masa ad ff kyumin yg kyk gni ._. tapi this is originally my plot kok kkk~

**LAB27:** ini lanjut kkk :3

**NaturalCandy1994:** gapapa~ kkk :3

**Nada Lim:** segini udah panjang belum? T.T rasanya kok uda panjang gituh tapi kenapa tetep pendek ya /? xD kkk

* * *

**Read and Review?**

**:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear, Author!**

.

.

Kai ft. Kyungsoo

.

©kimjongwinn

.

Disclaimer: This story is MINE. No plagiarism, no silent reading please :)

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

.

Mata Kyungsoo tak lepas dari layar ponselnya. Kedua ibu jarinya lincah menekan-nekan layar sentuh ponselnya, entah kenapa ia mendapat banyak inspirasi hari ini. Ditambah lagi guru yang bersangkutan tidak dapat menghadiri kelas fisikanya, hidup ini benar-benar indah, pikirnya. Seperti biasa lelaki bersurai hitam itu tengah melanjutkan ceritanya, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang tidur atau sekedar mengobrol dan bermain, Kyungsoo lebih memilih melanjutkan karyanya. Tapi kelas menjadi agak sepi karena Jongdae sudah tidak masuk sekolah selama kurang lebih dua minggu. Tak biasanya Jongdae tidak masuk sekolah, kabarnya ia terkena sakit tipus jadi mau tak mau ia dirawat di rumah sakit.

_Nah, story published. _

Kyungsoo meregangkan tangannya ke atas lalu mengucek matanya. Mengetik di ponsel itu lebih melelahkan daripada mengetik di _laptop, _pikirnya. Kyungsoo tidak membawa 'harta'nya karena ia lupa mengisi baterai _laptop_nya tadi malam dan malah menonton film dengan Kai. Oh iya, Kai.

"Apa Kai akan tetap muncul jika aku mem-_post _ceritaku lewat ponsel.." batin Kyungsoo.

Ia melirik ke jam dinding di depan kelas

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak muncul," Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar kelas menuju toilet.

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin memasuki toilet, ia melihat seseorang sedang bersandar di depan pintu toilet. Kai.

"Eum.. Hai?" sapa Kyungsoo agak canggung sambil mengangkat tangan dan sedikit melambaikannya.

"Hai," Kai menampilkan senyum khasnya, senyum kucing.

_Deg._

"Perasaan ini lagi.."

"Kyungsoo?" Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di depan Kyungsoo, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"B..baekhyun _seonbaenim,_"

"Ah iya, soal waktu itu aku minta maaf ya, soalnya aku harus pulang lebih cepat waktu itu," kata Baekhyun, tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah," Lalu hening.

Baekhyun lalu berjalan melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja dan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Ah bodoh sekali! Kenapa aku bisa lupa bertanya apa yang akan ia bicarakan. Aish," Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"_You okay?_" Entah kapan dan bagaimana Kai sudah berada di depan Kyungsoo dan memegang pundaknya.

"Aku.. Aku tidak apa-apa, Kai. Eum.. Bisa singkirkan tanganmu dulu? Aku tidak bisa tahan lagi," Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata bulatnya. Menggemaskan, pikir Kai.

"Ah, maaf," Kyungsoo pun segera menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet dan setelah itu ia ditarik Kai ke suatu tempat.

* * *

"Kau sudah bersekolah di sini sejak SMP dan kau tidak tahu ada tempat ini? Wow," kata Kai tak percaya.

"Hey aku ini tidak terlalu suka jalan-jalan. Dan... Ternyata disini cukup menyenangkan," Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kai mengacak rambutnya, lalu ikut tersenyum. Senyumnya, senyum yang membuat Kyungsoo gemas, senyum yang membuatnya terlihat seperti kucing. Kyungsoo suka kucing.

Kyungsoo menggendong seekor kelinci putih kecil di lengan bawahnya lalu mengelus-elusnya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi malah memundurkan langkahnya.

"Kau.. Takut?" tanya Kyungsoo yang lalu dijawab Kai dengam sebuah anggukan.

"Tidak menggigit kok," Kai masih menggeleng.

Tangan Kyungsoo yang menganggur memegang tangan Kai, menariknya agar mendekat. Ia mengarahkan tangan Kai ke arah si kelinci, Kai yang tak bisa berkutik pun pasrah saja. Tangan besarnya menyentuh bulu lembut kelinci, Kai reflek memalingkan wajahnga menghadap Kyungsoo, merasa aneh karena baru pertama kali menyentuh hewan.

"Tidak menggigit, kan?" Kai mengangguk. Sekarang ia malah menyukai si kelinci kecil.

"Ah! Ayo kita beri nama!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Hm.. _Little Rabbit_?"

"Itu terlalu biasa saja, Kai," Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau.. Usagi?"

"Kaisoo," Kai lalu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau Kaisoo? Singkatan dari nama kita, Kai dan Kyungsoo," Mata Kyungsoo berbinar, tersirat banyak makna. Kyungsoo tampak ingin sekali menamai kelinci itu 'Kaisoo'.

"Ya, Kaisoo terdengar bagus," Kai tersenyum, ia mengelus kelinci itu lagi. Tak lama, Kyungsoo meletakkan kelinci itu di atas rumput dan kedua orang itu kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah.

* * *

"Apa kau punya kekuatan ajaib?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Kedua tanganya masih sibuk memotong-motong daging diatas talenan. Kai yang sedang duduk melihat Kyungsoo memasak beranjak dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau kan pembuatku, ya kau bisa tentukan," Kai menyenderkan punggungnya di depan kulkas yang terletak di sebelah tempat Kyungsoo memotong.

"Benar juga ya.." Kyungsoo memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya, lalu memasukkan potongan-potongan daging itu ke dalam sepanci air kaldu yang sedang dididihkan diatas kompor.

"Kenapa? Kau mau aku punya kekuatan ajaib?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menatap Kai lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hanya penasaran saja,"

"Oh iya. Kakak kelasmu, siapa ya namanya. Baek.. Bok.. Bak.. Ah aku lupa!"

"Baekhyun,"

"Ya, ya, dia. Sepertinya dia bisa melihatku,"

"A..apa? Kenapa bisa? Kau tahu darimana?" Kyungsoo tak percaya. Apa ini yang akan disampaikan Baekhyun padanya? Atau..

"Tadi sewaktu kau bertemu dia di toilet sekolah. Saat dia mau beranjak dari sana, orang biasa semestinya dapat melewatiku begitu saja. Tapi dia sempat berkontak mata dengamku dan berjalan melewati sisi sampingku. Aku jadi penasaran,"

Kyungsoo lalu terdiam, masih mencerna perkataan Kai. Bingung dan tidak mengerti, bagaimana ia bisa tahu tentang D.O-nim, lalu pertemuannya di café yang tertunda, dan Kai yang terlihat. Semua tampak seperti kepingan _puzzle _yang berantakan, hanya tinggal dirangkai dan semua akan jelas.

"Hmm.. Kyungsoo? Kurasa itu sudah matang," Kai melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo dan menunjuk panci sup.

"Matilah aku!"

* * *

"Jongdae!" Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar tempat Jongdae dirawat. Ia membawakannya sekeranjang buah-buahan dan sekantung plastik _snack._

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan barang bawaannya diatas nakas.

"Sudah sehat, tapi masih agak lemas," Jongdae tersenyum.

Kyungsoo duduk, "Semoga cepat sembuh, kelas benar-benar sepi tanpamu,"

"Bilang saja rindu denganku,"

"Apanya? Dasar terlalu percaya diri," Jongdae mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana dengan cerita barumu?" Lelaki bermata unta itu mengambil sekotak _pocky _dari dalam kantung plastik dan memakannya batang sebatang.

"Plotnya agak kuubah. Lalu kemarin ada yang mengirimku _e-mail. _Katanya dia tertarik untuk menjadikan ceritaku ini sebuah novel. Aku sih masih memikirkannya,"

"Hey, itu kan yang kau tunggu-tunggu? Terima saja!" Jongdae malah seru sendiri.

"Soal itu aku masih kurang yakin, lagipula kemampuan menulisku sepertinya menurun," Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Jongdae menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, "Kau ini berbakat, Kyungsoo. Sekarang kesempatan itu ada di depan mata, ambillah. Jangan disia-siakan,"

"Akan kupikirkan," Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tadi dokter bilang padaku, aku sudah boleh pulang besok kalau kesehatanku benar-benar sudah baik,"

"Baguslah,"

"Bagus sih bagus, tapi bertumpuk-tumpuk PR dan catatan menantiku,"

"Itu sih deritamu," Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya yang dibalas Jongdae dengan sebuah jitakan kecil di pelipisnya.

* * *

_Sepasang tangan melingkar di sekeliling pinggangnya, mendekapnya dengan penuh sayang, seakan tak ingin melepasnya sampai kapanpun. Digenggamnya tangan itu pelan, yang dipeluk sepertinya menyukainya. Kai menenggelamkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Ia seakan tahu bahwa Kyungsoo suka dipeluk dari belakang. Kai eratkan lagi pelukannya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri dalam tidurnya, membuat Kai juga ikut tersenyun. Ditariknya selimut Kyungsoo sampai sebatas paha mereka. Ia berbisik, "Selamat tidur, Kyung," lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo, dan menghilang. _

Suara alarm membangunkan Kyungsoo dari tidurnya, dengan gontai Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dispenser air, meminum beberapa gelas air. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri, sekelebat ingatan di mimpinya terlintas di pikirannya. Pipinya agak merona, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk sekolah.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

.

HI READERSSSSSSS! LONG TIME NO UPDATE (/_T)

mianhaeyo sorry maap sebesar2nya soalnya udah disibukkan dengan berbagai pekerjaan sekolah dan tuntutan2 lainnya #pundung #mojok/?

silakan gebukin author (/_T) uda update lama, update-an nya pendek pulak uhuhhhuhuhuhu /nangis di pelukan Kai #eh/

.

Oh iya untuk kali ini author ga bisa bales reviews kalian dulu ya, ini aja update buru2 -_,- dan untuk Kaisoo moment nya jujur belom pas buat dimunculin alias blom dpt moment yg tepat #ciaelah wkwkw tapi pasti ada kaisoo, tenang sajahhhhhh /apa ini/

.

silakan terror author lewat PM/? nyahahaha /ketawa nista/

.

saya pamit dulu, thanks for reading! /tebar love n hug/


End file.
